moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wingsofdestiny/Wardom
In an Experimental server, something terrifying happened. Wolves and bulls became intelligent and sided with the clan Savages. Only the clan Primal could stop them. '' Hell froze over. When the wolves became intelligent, our numbers reduced drastically. My name is Omegastar, by the way. I'm the leader of Primal. My second in command is Tigerstar, and he's loyal. Our base is in the arctic, and we haven't seen a wolf since we moved here. But that was going to change. ''In the desert... "Release the wolves. The infected ones. Then, follow them after an hour.", commanded Nyx, leader of Savage. His red diamond katana gleamed with wickedness. "I'll be close by." Back in the arctic... "Wolf spotted! No, two. Three! Four! A dozen of them! Two dozens! Three dozens!", Tigerstar yelled from his platform. "Cavalary, use bows before engaging with your spears. Infantry, use your katanas or swords.", I commanded. The wolves howled defiance and surrounded one of the cavalarymen. He took two out before he died. "Use your spikes, builders!", I howled. The wolves leaped onto Tigerstar, who, for some reason, had anti poison gear on. He placed a spike, and the wolves jumped around, writhing in pain. He finished off 7. One of them came at me. It died rather quickly. I brought out my repeater crossbows, one in each hand, and finished most of them off. But then, a wolf snarled at the others and they ran off. Some never made it, as my crossbows pierced their dark hearts. "Casualties?", I asked fearfully. "2. And 17 damaged. For some reason, they seem to be poisoned.", a healer reported. "Tigerstar, how did you know they were poisonous?", I asked, for he had anti venom hat on. "They looked different somehow. Usually, they don't care about what they hit. This time, they made sure to hit a bunch of people. And they looked green somehow. Like they were poisoned.", he responded. Suddenly, I heard cries of agony. I pulled up my player map and saw a bunch of players had died. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!", I yelled, panicked. "They're-they're... They're zombies.", a healer responded. *Mind blown* "That's not possible." "It is now." I boosted over, to see my loyal men completely green. Usually, if you died, you became white in the next life. These guys were green, and seemed to have no idea what they were doing. One suddenly snarled and rushed at me. I placed a spike, but he kept running; till he died. This time, he vanished. But he was one of my friends, and it pained me to see him die like that. I tried not to cry. "Kill them all. Put them out of their misery." One of them smashed his spear in Tigerstar's face, and I spun around and pierced his zombie heart. This was the work of Nyx. I know it is. He wants me to kill my friends because I left him on that terrible, terrible day. If I only hadn't left him to die on the hands of Solar... and to watch his friends die before him...that must have been horrible. And then Solar corrupted his essence... In the desert... The wolves arrived, looking superior. They snarled, "They're all zombied. Expect visitors." Nyx chuckled. ''Good. Maybe then Omegastar will feel MY pain. He left me to that arrogant bastard Solar. And now, I'm stuck with wolves and bulls. And the odd mass murderer. I will make you suffer, Omegastar. After all you made me suffer, it's payback. ''"Unleash the weapon. It's time Omegastar felt my wrath." Category:Blog posts